High Flyers
by Sheherazade's Fable
Summary: Amanda, despite her family's background as acrobats, had always been afraid of falling. However, falling is never quite so scary when you know that, no matter what, someone is always going to be there to catch you. Kurt/Amanda


_**A/N: **I thought it was time I did another Kurt/Amanda, even if it was just a oneshot. This one is centered around the events pre and post X2. Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!_

* * *

Amanda was used to taking risks. Her entire childhood had been one big risk, jumping from one place to another with no net to catch her if she fell. Her mother, Margali, had always been dismissive of nets. Stefan, her older brother, had always enjoyed the thrill that came with the danger of jumping out over the air, his life hanging in the balance.

She hadn't. As a child she had always been far too scared to admit that she was afraid of heights. She had practiced with the net below her when she was younger, but even then she had been far too scared to entrust her life to the elements just for the amusement of other human beings.

It wasn't that she wasn't a fan of acrobatics and the circus in general. She loved the lights and the pageantry and, of course, the applause. Amanda had loved practicing on the silks, but that didn't involve any jumping, throwing herself into the air as though she wanted to die. She could feel the cloth wrapped around her arms, and it was fun to slide down it. It was why her mother allowed her to perform solo at the tender age of ten.

It was only when her mother had insisted that she start in the main acrobatic act that she had felt nervous. At eleven Amanda had stood on the edge her starting point, her hair tied back and her palms covered in flour for a better grip. She was sweating and she felt like telling her watching mother that, despite coming from an acrobatic line dating back to the 1700's when gypsies were regarded as trash but entertained anyway, she wasn't going to do this.

Then Kurt had come, having forsaken the ladder for shimmying up the side of the pole. She envied him for his ease around heights, for the way that he could just throw himself into a situation, regardless of the danger, and enjoy himself. At two years older than her he had already been part of the act for a year, along with Stefan.

He crouched on the edge of the platform, his head cocked and his tail swishing behind him. Amanda swallowed and looked down.

"Ist somezing wrong?" he asked.

Amanda shook her head. Kurt's accent always seemed irredeemably pronounced when he tried to speak English, the main language of the performers who seemed to come from every corner of the Earth. Stefan had the same problem. Margali had started Amanda on it early and she'd managed to avoid it, although every now and then a German word did slip through.

"Somezing ist wrong," Kurt said.

"Why do you ask questions that you already know the answers to?" Amanda asked.

Her voice was snappish and Kurt winced. She looked at her feet.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm nervous."

Kurt frowned.

"It ist simple maneuver," he said, "You haf practiced, ja?"

"Ja," Amanda said.

She looked at the other side of the training area.

"That wasn't so high up though," she said.

Kurt's frown deepened.

"I zought your family lofed heights," he said.

"Yeah, I think you got my share of that," Amanda said.

Kurt grinned, his fangs flashing. He'd been a constant in Amanda's life since they'd taken him in, although she had always wondered why her mother insisted that his last name was 'Wagner' and not 'Szardos.' She knew that it had troubled Kurt when he was younger, since it prevented him from being a full part of the family. Amanda had often wondered if her mother had known his parents, and that was why she had insisted on a different last name. She'd never told Kurt about it though.

"It's okay," he said, "I vill show you."

He grabbed one of the supports and launched into the air. She saw him switch supports, jumping from one until the other until he reached the other side. He waved at her.

"Come on!" he said.

Amanda still hesitated. She could feel her mother watching her, could see Kurt's golden eyes flashing at her.

"Don't vorry! I vill nefer let you fall!" he assured her.

Amanda took a deep breath and grabbed one of the supports. She wished she could close her eyes, but she knew that was a bad idea. With one more breath she launched herself into the air, grabbing for the next support. In a few seconds it was over and she was standing next to Kurt, whose tail wagged as he grinned.

"I told you," he said.

Amanda reached out and hugged him. She could feel him stiffen in surprise. Their family wasn't known for physical affection.

"Danke," she said.

"Any time," Kurt said.

Looking back on that day Amanda knew that it was inevitable that she would fall for Kurt. He was funny and bright, but at the same time courageous and a devout believer. She'd caught him saying Hail Mary's before he went to see Margali when he'd done something wrong. He would happily dump water on someone, but always kept a rosary in his belt.

More than that, he made her feel brave. Her fear of heights seemed to fall away without her. Amanda never made a single jump without looking at him first. Even though she was surrounded by her brother and mother in the act, she looked for him. She knew that, if she ever fell, he would catch her.

That went for more than just acrobatics. Whenever she was in a fight, and it happened more often as she got older and she grew out of her childhood, she coudl count on him. Amanda, despite her mother's wishes, found herself drifting and becoming disconnected with the life that was set before her. The world offered more options than performing on stage every night.

Her mother never seemed to understand that. In a way Amanda understood too. For the past seven generations the Szardos family had always trained as acrobats. Margali wasn't thrilled at the idea of her daughter breaking away from that life to go and do something else. She said it didn't seem right.

However, to Amanda, it did seem right. There was a beautiful world out there waiting for her. Sometimes, when they were performing in a big city, Amanda would wander off and explore. Kurt came with her often times, worried for her but relishing the opportunity out of the confines of the circus. He always used a long coat and a hat, and even then he attracted odd looks.

He wasn't the only one attracting odd looks though. Amanda's hair had grown out, shiny and golden. Her eyes became framed with thick lashes and her skin was clear. She'd become taller, grown into a womanly figure. There were too many strange looks that left her uncomfortable. She found herself the center of attention at times, and she was only too happey when Kurt took her away from that.

They would go to the top of the circus tent, looking out at the camp and the surrounding city. His presence was the only thing that stopped her from fearing what would happen if she fell. Kurt would bring a radio with them and they would listen to news and music. Amanda would bring blankets and snacks. At times it was her only refuge from a life that was becoming increasingly oppressive.

She knew that Kurt was having a hard time too, only it was worse for him. Amanda had grown up around his unusual appearance. As a child it had surprised her that no one else had ever seen someone like Kurt before. Amanda had thought that people like him must be common. He was just a part of her life, and then she started hearing the comments about his 'make-up and costume,' how real it all looked.

Those comments hurt Kurt, although he tried not to show it. How could it not? The only way people could accept his appearance was if they convinced themselves that it wasn't real. There were times when Amanda hated people. She told Kurt that one night after a performance when she was fifteen, her teeth gritted together and her fists clenched.

"I do not."

She looked up at him her mouth open in astonishment.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

Kurt smiled. He was sitting in his familiar crouching position, his tail wagging behind him. He glanced at her, his golden eyes flashing.

"Do you know vhy?" he asked.

Amanda shook her head, speechless.

"Because most people vill never know anyzing beyond vhat zey see vith zeir own two eyes," Kurt said, "I can only pity people like zat."

Amanda bit her lip. She wrapped her arms around Kurt, trying to keep her tears in. She wouldn't cry. Not when Kurt wouldn't.

"You're incredible Kurt," she said.

She could practically hear him smile as he hugged her back.

"Of course," he said, "Ze Incredible Nightcrawler!"

Amanda had laughed, but she'd tried to remember his words when things got bad at the circus, when she argued with her mother and felt lost. Stefan always sided with her mother and she felt as though she were being disobedient, that something was wrong with her. She felt as though she were pulling away and the only one keeping her grounded was Kurt.

He was also her only ally when she made the decision to leave the circus. Without the knowledge of anyone except Kurt she had applied for the University of New York. She'd never wanted to stay in the circus her whole life, although it was becoming apparent that her mother and brother had other plans for her.

When she had passed their tests and been accepted with a bountiful scholarship she'd mustered up the courage to talk to her mother. Margali had shouted at her and an argument had ensued. Stefan had gotten involved, shaking his head and looking at Amanda with something akin to pity. It was like she was being given the veto vote by her family; they not only didn't want her to do it, but believed that she couldn't.

Amanda had walked out, telling her mother that she wasn't going to stop her. She'd found some place that she'd thought was private and sat down to cry. A moment later a soft 'bamf' noise that had become a mainstay in her life filled her ears. She didn't look up as a three-fingered hand was placed on her shoulder.

"It vas bad?" he asked.

"Very," Amanda said.

She looked up then. His golden eyes met hers, filled with hope and kindness. She tried to wipe away some of her tears.

"I just…I'm supposed to be happy," she said, "I got accepted."

"You should be," Kurt said, "Zis ist great news. It ist cause for celebration!"

His tone was joyful, but Amanda could hear it wobbling. She wiped away some more of her tears.

"Do you think I can do it?" she asked.

Kurt blinked, looking shocked.

"Vhy vould you ask zat?" he said.

"No one else seems to think that I can," Amanda said, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice, "They think that I'm supposed to be an acrobat, stay at the circus, and if I try anything else then I'm going to fail and become a laughingstock. And sometimes...sometimes I-"

A thick finger was pressed to her lips.

"Nein."

Her eyes widened as Kurt shook his head.

"Nein, you must not zink like zat," he said, "You are clever Amanda, very clever. You vill go far. I haf nefer seen you fail at anyzing zat you haf set your mind to."

He removed his finger but Amanda kept staring at him, feeling transfixed.

"You are somezing special," Kurt said, "Nefer let anyvone tell you any different. God hast made you, not for circus it seems, but somezing else. It vould be vrong to stay if you feel zat it ist time to go. Alzough…"

He swallowed and gave her a lopsided smile.

"I vill miss you," he said.

Amanda stared at him for a moment, trying not to start crying again.

"You know Kurt," she said, "there are times, bad ones, when I've fought with my mother and Stefan doesn't seem to understand, that I think that I could leave all of this behind. The circus, my family, everything, and just not look back. Not even once."

Kurt looked at her, and she could see the hurt welling up there. Amanda reached out and cupped his face, tracing one of the deep tattoos in his skin.

"All except you," she said.

His mouth opened slightly. Amanda knew what pushed her forward wasn't bravery, more like a feeling of resolution. She closed her eyes before leaning forward and kissed him, feeling his sandpaper lips beneath hers. When his hands pulled her closer to him she couldn't feel any surprise at his actions. She sighed as his lips moved clumsily against hers.

It felt so right, as though it had been long in coming, perhaps since the day he had told her he would always catch her, or perhaps since even before that. If she had a destiny, then somehow she knew that it was with him.

She pulled away and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, ducking his head so his chin rested on her head. She managed a smile, clutching the front of his coat. She could feel his tail wrapping around her waist, as though he were desperate to hold her to him. She knew it wasn't going to last long.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He stiffened. Amanda started, realizing how her words must have sounded.

"I'm sorry that I'm going away," she said.

Kurt relaxed.

"I already told you," he said, "you vere nefer meant to stay here."

She clutched the front of his vest. He always wore so many layers, shirts and vests and long coats that covered his hands. Amanda knew it was because of his appearance more than it was because of the cold. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. She heard him take a deep breath before tucking his head in close to hers.

"No," she said, "maybe not…but…"

She hesitated before laying a kiss onto the hollow of his throat. Kurt breathed in deeply.

"I think I might be meant to stay with you," she said, "I love you Kurt."

He breathed out and held her tightly.

"I lofe you too Amanda," he said.

He pressed a kiss to her hair and she closed her eyes.

"So much," he said.

Amanda bit her lip, trying to keep her tears back. She hadn't expected the night to go like this.

"I'm not sure I can leave now," she said.

"But you vant to," Kurt said.

"I do," Amanda said, "But…"

She tilted her head and looked into his golden eyes.

"That doesn't mean that I won't love you where I'm going," Amanda said, "It's not forever Kurt."

He nodded, although he looked troubled.

"Amanda, I don't…you und I…you know vhat I am," he said.

The unspoken word 'mutant' hung heavy in the air. They had discovered the meaning of the word years ago when it had caught on from the radio.

"So?" Amanda said.

She couldn't help the earnest tone in her voice. He smiled, but he still seemed sad.

"I...zings vill be difficult for us," he said, "I may pity ze people who do not understand, but zere are many of zem."

"We'll find a way," Amanda said.

Now she knew her voice was pleading, and she hated how pathetic she sounded. Amanda wasn't used to feeling helpless. However, she had to let him know that it didn't matter to her. He could accept that she loved him despite his appearance, but he had to have faith that things would work out. Faith was supposed to be his strong point.

He smiled, but she could see that it was strained, and there was a world of sadness in his eyes.

"I am sure," he said.

Amanda nodded, looking away but continuing to clutch the front of his vest.

"It's not forever," she said, her words slow, "I'll write you letters. Every week. And when I come back, and everything is settled, we'll be together."

"Vhy come back?" Kurt asked.

"You," Amanda said, "Of course."

"But…zings vill not be different for me," he said, "Und zen ve vill be back to vhere ve are right now."

"Or not," Amanda said, "Life will be different. Will you be here when I come back?"

She knew the answer to the question, but she wanted to hear it. Amanda felt Kurt swallow.

"If you still vant me," he said.

At least she thought she knew the answer. She looked back at him, frowning.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Kurt hesitated.

"In a few years zings might be different," he said.

A fire burned in Amanda. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"I'm not changing my mind," she said, "Are you going to?"

His eyes became fierce, chasing away the sadness.

"Nein," he said.

"Good," Amanda said.

She touched his cheek.

"Then we'll figure something out," she said, "Like you said, I can get anything done when I put my mind to it."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was much shorter than their previous kiss, but even after it was over Kurt stayed close to her, his forehead touching hers.

"And I vill try too," he said.

"You'd better," Amanda said.

Kurt laughed. Amanda saw the bulk of the sadness dwindle away in his eyes. She was glad. Kurt wasn't meant to be sad. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax.

"We'll be together," she promised.

Leaving ended up being harder than she thought. Her mother was still angry at her and Stefan just seemed disappointed. Neither of them tried to mask their emotions, her mother responding to most of her attempts at saying goodbye with sullen silence. Kurt didn't mask his emotions either, but she didn't mind being told that someone supported her, but was going to miss her anyway. It was heartbreaking, but she knew he cared about her.

The plane ride was long and, upon arrival in New York, Amanda felt a little lost. Everything was much more crowded than she had anticipated. Her clothes seemed bright compared to everyone around her and she knew her earrings and scarves looked outlandish. News of her origins had spread quickly around the dorm room, and within the first few hours Amanda heard the word 'carnie' snickered behind her back.

By the time it was said to her face Amanda had steeled herself. She remembered what Kurt had said about pity, but she wasn't Kurt. Amanda turned and walked away from them, trying to avoid the nasty feeling that she was falling again. Kurt wasn't around though. She had to think of him and swallow in order to not feel afraid. She wasn't going to let them see her fear.

Amanda wondered if this was what it was going to be like; a struggle to find herself in a strange country with people who didn't like her. Stefan's disappointed look stuck in her mind and she tried to shake it off. It couldn't be that bad. When she met her roommate she realized, to her relief, that she was right.

The girl was a few years older than her. As soon as she saw Amanda she smiled, tossing her auburn hair behind her back.

"Wanda Maximoff," she said, proffering her hand.

Amanda took it, feeling glad for a name that didn't sound quite so foreign to her.

"Amanda Szardos," she said.

Wanda cocked her head.

"Romani name?" she asked.

Amanda had blinked, surprised.

"Yes," she said, "How did you know?"

Wanda grinned.

"Takes one to know one," she said.

Amanda didn't know just what the odds were that she had been roomed with someone of a similar heritage. However, she felt glad for something familiar in a strange place. She wrote Kurt about it almost at once. She tried to water down the negative reaction that she had gotten from most of her classmates, trying to focus on the good things that had happened. Amanda didn't want him to worry about her.

Despite being older Wanda was in the same grade as her. Amanda had to ask, and Wanda shrugged at the question.

"I dropped out of high school when I was fifteen," she said, "My family needed me, and with one thing and another, I never really went back. One of my friends convinced me to get my GED, and I had some money for college so I thought, why not?"

She looked over at Amanda.

"You?" she asked.

"I just wanted to see what was outside the circus," Amanda said.

"But you're planning on returning," Wanda said.

She didn't sound accusatory; merely curious.

"I need to," Amanda said, "I want my mom and brother to see that I wasn't an idiot."

"I know what that's like," Wanda snorted.

"Yeah," Amanda said, "And…well…"

She trailed off but Wanda grinned.

"Oh, I see," she said, "You've got a boyfriend."

Amanda blushed and ducked her head.

"Don't be embarrassed," Wanda said, "It's cute."

She nudged her.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Kurt," Amanda said.

"Alright," Wanda said, "Good luck with that."

Wanda's words seemed to help. It was good to get more encouragement. Amanda excelled in her classes. Some of them were a struggle at times, and she had difficulty getting through some of her more advanced courses. However, it just made her want to try all the harder. She couldn't go back home a failure. Amanda didn't want to have to tell her family that they'd been right, and to tell Kurt that he'd been wrong.

Wanda was her constant study companion. Her friend held a job as a travel agent to pay for school and it required her to work odd hours, so she was often behind in her work. Sometimes she would come back late with circles under her eyes and aching. Amanda tried a few remedies that her mother had taught her for sore muscles. Wanda was grateful, and Amanda was glad that she could help her friend. It seemed that she had a lot on her plate, although Amanda didn't understand why a job at a travel agency was so strenuous.

When she felt comfortable enough around Wanda to tell her about Kurt, to really tell her, she showed her the picture she'd brought with her. It had drawn Wanda up short.

"He's a mutant," she said.

"Yes," Amanda said.

She held the picture closer.

"Do you have a problem with that?" she asked.

Wanda stared for a moment before she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Amanda demanded.

Wanda smirked and held her hand up, her fingers fanned out. Red sparks danced around her fingers. Amanda stared.

"I was wondering if I should say something," Wanda said, "But it appears you beat me to the chase."

Amanda continued to stare. Wanda lowered her hand.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just…I've never seen another mutant besides Kurt," Amanda said, "He'd love to meet you. We didn't think that there were too many."

"There are more than you think," Wanda said.

She sighed.

"Both good and bad," she said.

Wanda hadn't talked too much about it afterwards. Later Amanda had learned that Wanda's twin, Pietro, was also a mutant. Wanda had apparently been around other mutants for most of her life, something that Amanda wished Kurt could have had. Either way it made Amanda feel good that she had someone who understood with her.

Amanda got a job at the campus bookstore. Her scholarship paid for her attendance, but she still had to save up. She wasn't sure just what she was going to do with the money though. Amanda imagined that, when everything was said and done, she could find a place somewhere and send for Kurt. In short term goals she just wanted to go home for Christmas.

She still kept in contact with her mother and brother, although if she was able to make phone calls she tried to hit up Kurt first. Amanda didn't want her phone calls to be wasted on arguments that no one would win. Letters were easier to get everything down without the mistakes that could result from the spoken word.

Gradually her brother's letters seemed less pitying and her mother's less frosty. She was happy that things were working out. It was ironic, since her family's thawed attitude came just as the weather in New York took a turn towards the freezing. Amanda was used to cold temperatures where she came from, but she'd never wintered in such a big city. The black ice and crowds had a tendency to be overwhelming.

Kurt told her that the circus was in Munich at the moment, just like they always were during the winter. It was technically their port of calling. She wondered if he was experiencing the same kind of winter that she was. It would be colder though; she remembered Germany as being much colder than New York. It was only there that Kurt's layers could ever be claimed as serving a practical application.

Before the beginning of finals week Amanda wrote him a long letter. She told him that, despite everything, things were going fine. She'd made a good friend in Wanda, her studies were going well, and she had enough money to come home with some leftover. The snow in New York had even melted, giving her a cold, but easy way to travel. Amanda mailed the letter and got to studying, looking forward to the next letter from Kurt.

It never came. Amanda waited and waited, wondering why he hadn't written back. Kurt had been her most enthusiastic correspondent. It was just another extension of his urge to be there to catch her in whatever capacity possible. Amanda spent the entire finals week wondering why he didn't write back.

She finally managed a phone call after her last final. She huddled at the pay phones, hoping that her call made it through. Their phone service at the circus faded in and out, and she was glad that she was able to connect. So much had happened in the past few weeks. She was sure that they had heard about it in Germany. It wasn't every day that someone tried to assassinate the president.

The fact that the would-be-assassin was reported to be a mutant was worrying. Amanda had hoped to bring Kurt to see America sometime. He would love the city. She didn't want anyone hurting him just because of what he was. Wanda had been worried at the development, at the wave of anti-mutant backlash. They had both been relieved when it had blown over, but Amanda supposed that his trip would have to wait a while.

Stefan picked up.

"Munich Circus, Szardos Acrobats," he said.

"Hey Stefan," Amanda said.

"Amanda," he said.

His voice was surprised, but there was an undercurrent of something else.

"I thought you had exams," Stefan said.

"I just finished," Amanda said, "How are things?"

Stefan didn't reply. Amanda frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Is Kurt around?" she tried, "He hasn't been writing, and I'm not going to let him get away with that."

Her brother still didn't say anything. She heard him sigh.

"Amanda," he said, "Mom didn't want to tell you because of your studies, I mean…I know you're busy but-"

"Stefan, you're starting to scare me," Amanda said.

He sighed.

"Kurt went missing two weeks ago," he said.

Amanda felt the floor drop out from under her.

"What?" she asked.

"He…we've been looking for him," Stefan said, "But we can't find him. He didn't leave a letter, didn't sound like he was going to go anywhere-"

"And you didn't tell me?" Amanda asked.

She knew her voice was cracking.

"I know you two are close," Stefan said, "But with your finals-"

"You thought they were more important to me?" Amanda said.

She knew that her voice was shaky, a mixture of sadness and anger leaving her feeling weak.

"No," Stefan said, sounding ashamed, "We just…we didn't want to hold you back."

Amanda closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you," Amanda said, "You were wrong, but thank you for caring."

She took another deep breath.

"What are you doing to try and find him?" she asked.

For the next few minutes Stefan filled her in on the details of the search. When he was finished Amanda hung the phone up. Feeling numb she walked back to the dorm, her footsteps ponderous. It had started to snow again and Amanda could feel tears stinging her eyes. It was only when she got back to her room that she let it all out, collapsing onto the floor and letting her tears flow freely.

She felt like she was falling again, only this time there was no one to catch her. There was only a gaping darkness that threatened to swallow her. Amanda sobbed out Kurt's name until her words sounded more like the gutteral cries of a wounded animal than those of a human being.

Wanda found her like that half an hour later. She immediately sank down on the ground next to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Who do I need to kill?" Wanda demanded.

Amanda shook her head and filled Wanda in on the situation. Her friend's lips pursed.

"I might be able to help actually," she said.

Amanda stared at her.

"How?" she asked.

"I know someone in Westchester," Wanda said, "He runs a school for mutants. He's really good at finding and helping them. He helped me and my brother."

"But Kurt was in Germany-" Amanda began.

"He keeps contacts in other countries," Wanda said.

She got up, pulling a coat around her.

"I'll go give him a call," she said.

Amanda got to her feet, feeling shaky.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Are you sure?" Wanda said, "You don't look so good."

Amanda nodded.

"I'm sure," she said.

They travelled back to the pay phones. Wanda put the change in and cradled the phone next to her ear. Amanda waited, feeling her heart thudding in her chest.

"Ororo," Wanda said, "It's me, Wanda."

She rolled her eyes.

"No, this is not about the Initiative."

She sighed.

"We have been trying to get into contact with you all you know, so don't give me that."

Wanda frowned.

"Your communications were out? Geez, for that long?"

Amanda had no idea what was going on. Wanda glanced at her, evidently remembering her.

"Never mind; it's not important," Wanda said, "I have a friend who needs help. A mutant she knows went missing."

There was a pause. Wanda's face fell before her expression became determined again.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Dr. Grey was always kind to me," Wanda said, "But I wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important."

There was another pause.

"Alright, one second," Wanda said.

She pulled the phone away from her ear.

"What's his full name?" she asked.

"Kurt Wagner," Amanda said.

Wanda nodded and repositioned the phone.

"Kurt Wagner," she said.

There was another pause. Wanda made a face and turned to Amanda.

"Also known as the Incredible Nightcrawler?" she asked.

Amanda's face lit up.

"Yes!" she said.

Wanda nodded, smiling.

"Yep, that's him," Wanda said, "He's there?"

For the first time in hours the floor solidified beneath her feet. She had stopped falling. Amanda could barely keep from crying in relief.

"Outside at the moment?" Wanda said, "Okay, unimportant. Look, my friend's just about jumping with joy right now. Would it be okay if we came down there? It's only an hour's drive or so."

Amanda clasped her hands together, the tears pouring down her cheeks unchecked.

"Oh, tell him Amanda Szardos is looking for him," Wanda said, "We'll be there soon. Thanks Ororo."

She hung up the phone. Amanda hugged her, still crying. Wanda smiled and hugged her back. They stayed just long enough for Amanda to call her family and tell them the good news. Afterwards they piled into a taxi, Wanda insisting on paying, and directed the driver to a spot in Westchester. She said that they should pack for an overnight stay, but Amanda didn't want to wait. Wanda just shook her head but went along anyway.

The taxi let them off in a small town. Wanda explained, after the cab went away, that she didn't want to be let off in front of the school because of how private it was. Amanda didn't mind walking the final two miles to the school despite that it had started snowing again. Her hands and feet were numb by the time they walked up the pathway to the impressive school.

Wanda keyed in a code and the gates opened. Amanda hadn't taken two steps into the school grounds before she saw a woman with dark skin and white hair standing in front of the school. She was deep in conversation with a man next to her. Even from how far away she was Amanda could see his tail swish in the snow.

"Kurt," Amanda whispered.

Wanda stopped walking and looked at her. She didn't pay her any attention.

"Kurt!" Amanda screamed.

Kurt turned and looked at her, his eyes wide. A minute later there was a soft explosion, tendrils of black smoke flooding the air. She rushed forward, tripping over the frozen snow. Amanda was falling, but this time she didn't mind. There was another explosion and he was there to catch her, just like he had always been.

She wrapped her arms around him, crying and laughing at the same time. His hands dug into her arms, his breath coming out ragged. Amanda looked up into his golden eyes, his almost desperate expression. She pushed herself up to kiss him, feeling his familiar lips against hers, rough and warm.

There would be explanations later, explanations of how he had been taken, of being forced to try to kill the president. He'd tell her of his fears of his possession, of losing control, the reason he had isolated himself in Boston instead of going directly to her. Kurt would tell her of the battle at Alkali Lake, how he'd hoped he could get into contact with her but the attack on the school had left them without communications.

Kurt would tell her of how he had the feeling that he might have found where he was supposed to be: among the X-men. She would tell him that it didn't matter, that the idea of having him near her, finding his own place in the world, was one that filled her with joy. He deserved a place after everything he had been through.

For the moment though, it was enough to know that he was alive and well, that they were together again. For once she wasn't afraid of what might happen, of any future tumbles that she would take, whether a few feet into the snow or thousands of feet into the sky. It didn't matter. He would always be there to catch her, and falling wasn't so bad if he was her destination.


End file.
